Demigod Karaoke Night
by percabethatw
Summary: It's a karaoke party at Percy's, and the gangs all there. What will happen when Nico and Luke start pulling pranks on Percy and Annabeth? PERCABETH eventually! Luke isn't evil and Thalia's not a huntress...Thuke inclued! purposely OOC! other games as well
1. Their Song Choices

**A/N OK, in this story Luke is good again and he and Percy are best friends. oh, and Thalia isn't in the hunters.**

Chapter 1: their song choices

Alright, it's the day after Christmas, and I have nothing to do. Well, maybe mom will have a few ideas.

"Mom, I'm bored."

"Well, why don't you have some friends from camp over? You could play with that karaoke machine that I got you," she suggested. It really wasn't a bad idea.

"Okay, thanks for the idea, mom!" I ran up to my room and grabbed a drachma, my last one. I ran downstairs and out the back door.

"Mom! Will you spray the water for me?!" I shouted through the door.

She complied, walking towards the hose. Throwing the drachma into the water I said, "Annabeth Chase, San Francisco, California."

Her image shimmered in front of me. Her nose was stuck in some architectural book.

"Annabeth!" I shouted. Her head shot up and she pulled out her knife. When she saw me her expression softened.

"Oh, hey Seaweed Brain!" I smiled at the nickname.

"Hey Wise Girl, karaoke party at my place. Wanna come?" her beautiful smile reached her ears. _Wait, did I just call her smile beautiful? _Whatever.

"Sure! Be there soon!" When I shot her a confused look, she said, "You'll see. Give me 30 min."

"O-Kay then! Hey, will you IM Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Grover, Bianca, and Luke? I'm out of drachmas. Thanks!" I stated as I cut the connection.

When I walked back inside, my mom had already gotten the stage all set up. Oh, and just so you know, Nico managed to bring Bianca back and Luke turned good again after I defeated Kronos last summer, so we're like, best friends now.

Exactly 30 min. later, there was a knock on the door. I opened the door…and got punched. I doubled over in pain and looked up to see who hit me.

"Annabeth! What did you do that for!" I shouted.

"That was Clarisse, Seaweed Brain!" she rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh…What the hell was that for, Clarisse!?"

She shrugged. "I felt like it."

"Whatever. Come on in, everybody."  
Once everyone was settled in, there was another knock on the door. I opened it and I saw 8 gods standing in my doorway. Hello, son!" my dad smiled as he walked in. following him were Zeus, Hades, Athena (growl), Apollo, Hermes, Ares (Double growl), and Aphrodite (Gulp).

I ignored them and took a seat. Annabeth pulled out a pen and notebook.

"Alright, what song is everyone going to sing?"

"Santa Baby by Taylor Swift." Thalia stated. O-Kay…

"I'm Yours by Jason Mraz," Luke piped up.

"Play My Music by the Jonas Brothers," Nico said.

"East Northumberland High by Miley Cyrus," Bianca told her. (EWWWW!)

"Gives You Hell by the All-American Rejects," Grover decided. (nice choice!)

"Who Knew by P!nk," said Clarisse.

"I guess I'll do Crush by David Archuleta," I said wryly.

"And I'm singing I'd Lie by Taylor Swift," She told us. (...)

"Oooh, do boy/boy girl/girl duets, and then do boy/girl duets!"

"Alrighty then, me and Grover are gonna sing Boys are Back by Zac Efron and Corbin Blue," I decided for us.

"Me and Nico are gonna do Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolph and Lil Wayne," Luke told her.

"Thalia and I will sing Our Time is Here from Camp Rock," Annabeth stated.

"And Clarisse and I will sit out for that one," Bianca said as she scooted away from Clarisse.

"As for boy/girl duets, Percy, how 'bout you and I sing Just Wanna Be with You by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, me and Luke are singing No Air by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown," Thalia decided for them.

"Nico and I will sing This is Me by Demi Levato and Joe Jonas," Bianca stated.

"And Goat Boy and I are singing 4 Minutes by Madonna and Justin Timberlake," Clarisse mumbled quietly.

"Okay, what about boy groups and girl groups?" Apollo suggested.

"…" me and the guys huddled together and chose our song.

"We're gonna sing Hey Juliet by LMNT," I announced.

"Us girls will sing I'm Going to Hell by The Long Blondes," Annabeth said for them.

"As for full group songs, Nico and Grover will sit out when we sing You Can't Stop the Beat from Hairspray, and then join back in when we sing Work This Out from HSM 2," Annabeth told the gods.

"Alright! So, who's going first?" Luke asked. Everyone stared at him. He gulped.

**a/n i know this doesn't fit the genre i put it under so far, but i just had to get that intro chapter out. please review! first fanfic so no flames please!**


	2. Is It a Crush, or Something More?

**A/N For he record, I know it's OOC. It's supposed to be, though! And it will get better eventually, don't worry. oh, and thanks to everyone who subscribed and added my story to their faves. Awesome reviews!**

Chapter 2-Is It Love?

Clarisse smiled evilly. "Well Luke, since you mentioned it, you can go first."

Luke groaned. "Why?" He whined.

"You were the one that wanted us to start."

"Fine."

He grabbed the mic and Apollo started the music.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothings going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our Gods-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scoot on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
'Cause our time is short  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours_

Everyone's jaws dropped. Except for Hermes'. He just shouted, "That's my son!"

He sounded almost exactly like Jason Mraz, but his voice cracked at a few spots. Oh well.

"Okay Thal, your turn," Luke decided.

"I need to get ready first, though," she complained.

"Fine, I guess Percy's next," Luke chose, "Thalia, you get ready while Percy sings."

Moaning, I hopped on stage. Well, here goes everything.

"OK Apollo, I'm ready." He turned the music on.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

_'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?_

Annabeth's eyes met mine at that instant and she blushed.

_  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

Annabeth's jaw dropped. "Wow, Percy! Why didn't you me you could sing that well?"

"You never asked," I replied.

"Ok guys, I'm ready!" Thalia ran out of the bathroom wearing…


	3. What Happened to Thalia!

**A/N OK, I keep forgetting the disclaimer, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of its characters. **

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3-What Happened to Thalia?!

A Santa outfit! WTF?!

"Uhhhhh…Thalia? WTF?!" Wow, Luke just read my mind. Freaky.

"Shut up and hand me a mic!" She screamed annoyed.

"Not until you tell us what this is about," I waved the mic around in the air. She charged me so ii threw it to Annabeth. Oh shiz, she missed!

The two girls started racing toward the mic, but Hades created a decent-sized trench in the floor, and Thalia fell in. Annabeth expertly jumped over the trench and grabbed the mic.

"Now tell us what the outfit is for Thalia!" Shouted Annabeth, exasperated.

"Fine, I was dared to sing Santa Baby and dress up in this hideous outfit by Luke. We all stared at him and he blushed.

"I thought it would look nice," he muttered.

We all turned away, and I could've sworn I heard him whisper, "And I was right."

We pulled Thalia out and I tossed her the mic. Apollo started the music again.

_Santa Baby,  
Slip a sable under the tree,  
For me,  
I've been an awful good girl,  
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby,  
A fifty four convertible too,  
Light blue,  
I'll wait up for you dear,  
Santa baby  
So hurry down the chimney tonight  
yeah yeah_

_Think of all the fun I've missed,  
Think of all the boys I haven't kissed,  
Next year I could be just as good,  
If you check off my Christmas list_

_Santa baby,  
I want a yacht and really that's not a lot,  
I've been an angel all year,  
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight,_

_Santa honey  
There's one more thing I really do need,  
The deed,  
To a platinum mine,  
Santa honey,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight,_

_Come and trim my Christmas tree,  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's,  
I really do believe in you,  
Let's see if you believe in me,_

_Santa baby,  
Forgot to mention one little thing,  
A ring,  
And I don't mean on the phone  
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight_

Luke's jaw dropped and all the rest of us started giggling.

"Ok, I want Annabeth to go next!" Thalia decided.

"Fine," She muttered, hopping onto the stage.

"Hit it Apollo!" So Apollo once again turned on the music.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
but I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you, his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

She was great, but I felt kind of awkward because she kept shooting glances at me every time she sang the chorus.

As she jumped off the stage, Luke embarrassed me by saying, "*Cough* Annabeth Jackson *cough* denial *cough*."

I swear, Apollo's chariot would look pale next to Annabeth's face right now. Clarisse started snickering, and Annabeth had obviously found the next victim.

"Your turn, Clarisse."

She shut up immediately.

**A/N Sorry, another cliffy. They're just sorta fun to write! Anyways, R&R!**


	4. Who Knew She Gave Him Hell?

Chapter 4-'Who Knew' She 'Gave Him Hell'?

"Clarisse! Catch!" I yelled as I tossed her the mic. I threw it a little too far and she wasn't watching where she was going. Not a good combo. She tripped and fell into the mud-pool (remind me again why we have that there?)

"Jackson!" She yelled battle cry style as she immerged from the mud. I made a run for it. "Get back here you ass!" Gulp.

Unfortunately, I was stupid enough to look back and I tripped and fell. As Clarisse was about to kill me, Annabeth Tackled her to the ground. That's just great. She is gonna die by Clarisse's hand and it'll be all my fault! But Clarisse is full of surprises. Instead of pounding on Annabeth, she stood up and started teasing me!

"What, Prissy? You gonna let your girlfriend take the heat for you?" She said snickering, knowing she had hit a soft spot.

I snapped. "For the millionth time, she is not my girlfriend! So _please_ stop implying that you think we are!" Alright…I admit I like Annabeth as much more than a friend, but this was getting ridiculous.

I walked over to the pool and picked up the mic. I had half a mind to toss it again, but decided against it. This time, I _walked _over to Clarisse and _handed_ her the mic. It ended less violently that time. She hopped up onstage and the music started playing.

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

"WWWOOOOOOO! THAT'S MY BABY GIRL! WWWOOOOOOOOO!" Ares screamed.

"Whatever, dad. Alright Grover, You go next."

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"Yes, now go,"

"Fine," he said, leaping onto the stage.

Apollo hit the play button.

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
[Gives You Hell Lyrics On .com/ ]  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell

He finished his song and jumped off the stage. After he touched down, Luke and Nico tripped him into Clarisse, and their lips sorta touched. Clarisse punched Grover and Ares punched Luke and Nico. Ouch.

"Well Grover, now that that's over, who's going next?" I asked him while he was giving Nico the evil eye. _C'mon, pick Nico, pick Nico…_

"Well Nico, its payback time." That's my goat.


	5. The Ghost King Sings Jonas Brothers? Wow

**A/N Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I last updated. School, you know? Any ways, I'm going to be adding a little twist into this story, so it won't just be karaoke. Thanks for the great reviews. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5-The Ghost King Sings Jonas Brothers? Wow…

Nico scowled. The ground started shaking and I saw a fissure open up. Grover almost fell in, but luckily Hades closed the gap. Grover wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Whew!" We all stared at Hades shocked.

"What?" He asked. "I want to see my son sing _before _he gets kicked out of the house for killing that satyr."

"Oh…"

Nico glared gloomily and hopped up onto the stage. The music started.

_Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song, they disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

Hand Clapping  
Hip Shaking  
Heart Breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're right at home, yeah

[Chorus]  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
Woo

(Music)

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
And what's driving me is following my dreams  
Yeah

Hand Clapping  
Earth Shaking  
Heart Breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're on a roll, yeah

[Chorus]  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no

I just want to play my music  
I just want to play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sounds of all my heroes  
Singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

[Chorus]  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
All night long  
Yeah!

"Wow. Well, I guess I'm next," Bianca sighed, running onto the stage. Apollo tried to start the music, but it wouldn't turn on.

"Oh, shiz!" Apollo screamed as he tried fixing the machine.

"Well, what should we do while Apollo fixes the machine?" I asked everyone.

Annabeth put her thinking face on. _She's pretty cute when she's thinking hard. _Shut up Percy, gods! "Let's let the gods decide," she suggested. We all shrugged.

Aphrodite grinned mischievously and the gods formed a huddle.

A few minutes later, they broke the huddle. Aphrodite grinned and said, "Strip-poker it is."

_Oh gods…_

**A/N HAHA! Cliffy! I told you there would be a twist. I know it's not exactly what you would call my best chapter yet, I just got a bad writer's block is all. Anyway, the poll on my profile has to do with karaoke (obviously) so there will still be karaoke in later chapters. Oh, and sorry this was so short. Once again, writer's block.**

**Something you should know: I've decided I may be including some Thuke in this story, so…yeah. Please review! Flames will be ignored! Thanks!**


	6. StripPoker! Oh gods

**A/N Ok, time for strip poker! Don't worry, it won't get rated M. Well, here it goes!**

Chapter 6-Stip-poker?! Oh gods…

Clarisse gagged. "Strip-poker?!"

"Yup, and then spin the bottle," Aphrodite answered, grinning ear to ear. "There is only one rule though. If you either refuse to take off an article of clothing in strip-poker or refuse to kiss the person the bottle lands on in spin the bottle, you will have to sing a duet. If Apollo manages to fix the machine. I will choose your song and singing partner." Everyone shrugged like it was no big deal. "I'm not done. After the song ends, you have to _kiss _your singing partner. And I can't guarantee that your partner will be of the opposite sex." Everyone's eyes went wide. That would not be good. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, what card game will we play in strip-poker?" Grover asked.

"War, it's easy and fast."

"Well, let's get started then." Thalia suggested while eying Luke. EW.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and a deck of cards appeared. "Now, I will allow two of you to sit out. Raise your hand if you don't wanna play." Only Clarisse and Nico raised their hands. To my surprise, even _Annabeth_ kept her hand down. Maybe she found a loophole in Aphrodite's rule. Either way, this is gonna be an interesting game.

Hermes dealt cards to everyone else and we got situated in a circle. We all flipped a card, and Luke got the lowest. A 4. He could've taken of his socks or something, but instead he took of his shirt. I could've sworn I saw some drool escape Thalia's mouth.

We flipped again and I had a 2. Great. I had plenty other articles of clothing I could've taken off, but I decided to take my shirt off, too. It was getting pretty hot. I looked over at Annabeth. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she was in a daze. Her mouth was open slightly and some drool was coming out. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Annabeth? You in there? Earth to Wise Girl, earth to Wise Girl. Do you copy, over." She finally snapped out of it. I heard someone snicker.

"Sorry," She muttered. She was blushing like mad. I just shrugged. I happened to enjoy this attention from her. Did I just admit that? Oh, fine. I admit it. I'm in love with my best friend. Happy?

We flipped again (I was bored already) and whadda ya know? I had the lowest card. Again. Figures. I saved Annabeth the embarrassment and just took off my sock. She looked a little disappointed. This was getting a little too weird.

We flipped again (For the millionth time) and Grover had a 5. He just took off his Rasta cap. Five flips later, everyone had had the lowest card but Annabeth. We flipped again and Annabeth had a 3. Okay, I guess I spoke too soon.

_Oh gods,_ Annabeth isn't wearing any socks, shoes, or accessories! Not even the owl earrings she always wears! We all stared at her.

"Well, Annabeth? What are you gonna do?" Bianca asked innocently.

"Umm…" She put her thinking face on. "I'll go with the duet." That was understandable. If I were a girl, I wouldn't want to take of any main articles of clothing like my shirt. That would be awkward.

Aphrodite's face lit up. "Okay, you will be singing If I Didn't Have You by Emily Osment and Mitchel Musso. And you singing partner will be…*inset drum roll here*…"

"C'mon, Aphrodite! We don't have all day!" Athena shouted angrily. It was obvious that she didn't like where this was going.

"Percy," Aphrodite was giggling like mad as she said this.

I glanced at Poseidon and Athena. Their faces were so red from their anger, they looked like their heads were about to explode.

All my friends were laughing so hard that some of them were doubling over in pain. Thalia even had tears coming out of her eyes.

And last but not least, Annabeth. Her expression looked a little like relief. I really don't get her sometimes.

Then I remembered her calmness earlier. Maybe she had found a loophole.

I honestly didn't mind singing with her. But while we're in front of all these people, and those people love teasing us every chance they get, a loophole would be nice.

"Fine, let's just start Spin the Bottle already…" I said, annoyed.

"Wait!" Apollo shouted. "I think I fixed it." Aphrodite glared at him. "Or not…"

**A/N okay, I know it wasn't great. It was actually pretty suckish. But whatever. I'll try to make the next one better. Anyways, review!**


	7. Chug! Chug! Chug!

Chapter 7-Chug! Chug! Chug!

Aphrodite looked at Apollo with a glare almost as scary as Annabeth's, and that's saying something.

"Hephaestus, take that machine apart. We still have two more activities planned before we get back into karaoke!" She demanded. He gulped.

"Y-yes, dear," He looked about ready to pee his pants.

While Hephaestus was demolishing my karaoke machine (Why?!) Aphrodite was explaining how this was gonna work.

"Ok, for those of you who don't know how to play spin the bottle, allow me to explain," The glare had been completely wiped off her face. She now had a mischievous grin. It was almost looked like she was planning something. All I could do was hop and pray to the gods—other than her, of course—that it didn't have anything to do with me. "You will each take turns spinning the bottle. Whoever the bottle lands on, you have to kiss. It must last at least 3 seconds, but you are allowed to go longer than that if you wish," Now her grin was starting to scare me worse than her glare. And her glare was scary!

"I'll get a bottle," I muttered as I walked into the kitchen. Unfortunately, we didn't have empty bottles. Fortunately, we had bottles filled with coke! I pulled the top off with my teeth (Ouch) and walked back into the living room, sitting in the circle. Well, here it goes.

I started drinking. The gods (except for Athena) started cheering, shouting, "Chug! Chug! Chug!" All my friends just rolled their eyes at their parents. I finally finished and placed the bottle in the middle of the circle.

I grinned. "Alright, now who's going first?" Nobody volunteered. Shocker.

Poseidon sighed. "Ok, I have some straws here. Whoever picks the shortest stick goes first. One of the people that sat out for strip-poker must rejoin the group and one different person may sit out. The other person may remain out. Now, who would like to sit out?" Only Bianca raised her hand this time. She noticed she was the only one with her hand raised, so she sighed in relief as she slid out of the circle. Clarisse and Nico played rock-paper-scissors to see who got to stay out, and in the end Nico was the one able to sit out once again. Clarisse rejoined the circle and I was able to add some new words to my vocabulary. Bad ones. Everyone sitting in the circle grabbed a straw out of my dad's hand. I noticed mine wasn't the shortest and let out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. I looked at everyone's straws and Clarisse's was the shortest. Oh gods. She just sat there wide-eyed.

"Are you gonna spin the bottle or what?" Zeus asked in a dull voice.

"Oh…right," She muttered. She spun it. It gradually slowed down and eventually landed on…Grover. Ouch. Sorry G-man. They both stood up and quickly leaned in. They ended it as soon as the 3 seconds were up. Grover looked a little green. What was with them today. Their lips have touched twice. _Twice. _I feel so sorry for that goat.

Anyway, Luke was next to Clarisse, so he spun the bottle. It landed on Thalia and her face lit up. They—surprisingly—only kissed 2 seconds over the minimum time.

Thalia's turn now. She spun it and it landed on…CLARISSE?!

We all broke out into laughter. Oh my effing gods. This was just too good. They leaned over and kissed the 3 seconds.

Thalia clutched her stomach. "Percy?" She asked. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Down *Giggle* the hall *Giggle* to t- *Giggle* the left," I managed in between giggles.

Annabeth was next. I prayed to, well, a lot of gods that we wouldn't have to kiss in front of all these people. She shyly reached out and spun it. It got slower and slower until it finally landed on…me. Aphrodite really has it in for me today.

The whole room was silent. My face felt like it was on fire, but I'm sure Annabeth was the one that looked like a tomato. Everyone was staring at us expectantly. Aphrodite was jumping up and down. I bet you all my drachma's that she set us up. We slowly stood up and turned to each other. I grabbed her shoulders and leaned down. The minute our lips touched, I felt lost. I tried to count the seconds, but I couldn't even remember my own name. But there was one thing I knew for sure. I was in love with my best friend.

Then I remembered where we were. We pulled apart and realized that somehow, my arms had gotten wrapped around her waist. Her hands were around my neck and tangled in my hair. Her body was pressed up against mine. We untangled ourselves from each other and sat down, our faces flushed. Luke was looking at his watch and his eyes were big. Everyone else's mouths were hanging wide open.

"How long was that Luke?" Thalia asked.

Luke gulped. "2 minutes." Annabeth and I both looked down. I couldn't believe we'd kissed—Carry the 1—117 seconds over the necessary time. Oh wow. That's…embarrassing. Oh well. At least _I _enjoyed it.

"Okay, um, I guess I'm next," I stated to break the awkward silence. I spun the bottle and, whadda ya know, it landed on Annabeth. This time we managed to keep it down to 7 seconds. We were to out of breath from that first one.

Grover spun it and it landed on Luke. Another fit of laughter started.

Grover gulped. "Yeah, um, not gonna happen. If Juniper found out…"

Aphrodite sighed. "Very well. You will sing Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas with Percy and Annabeth. But since you have a good reason, you don't have to kiss them."

Annabeth, Grover, and I all sighed in relief at that last part.

* * * * *

The game went on and on, and every time me or Annabeth was up, we had to kiss each other. Definitely Aphrodite.

Eventually, it was decided that our lips needed a break and we stopped playing. Hephaestus easily put my karaoke machine back together. Thank you!

"Okay," Aphrodite said with glee, "Now for people to fulfill their penalties. Percy and Annabeth, you're up first." Great. Time to sing with the girl I was forced to kiss Zeus knows how many times.

The sky rumbled. Oh, sorry, even_ Zeus_ doesn't know. Well, at least I know who to thank. *Mental cough* Aphrodite *Mental cough*.

This should be fun…

**A/N Ok, we're getting back to the karaoke part of the story. YAY! PLZ review! CC appreciated, flames not appreciated. **

**Oh, and I'm thinking about writing this story in Annabeth's POV as well. Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Athena's Anger Exposed!

**(A/N Okay, here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long! My computer crashed so I had to write it over again. Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer for all the songs I have/will use(d): I don't own Santa Baby by Taylor Swift, I'm Yours by Jason Mraz, East Northumberland High by Miley Cyrus, Play My Music by the Jonas Brothers, I'd Lie by Taylor Swift, Crush by David Archuleta, Who Knew by P!nk, Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects, Boys Are Back by Zac Efron and Corbin Blue, Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolph and Lil' Wayne, Our time Is Here from Camp Rock, Just Wanna Be With You by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens, No Ai by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown, This Is Me by Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato, 4 Minutes by Madonna and Justin Timberlake, Hey Juliet by LMNT, I'm Going To Hell by The Long Blondes, Work This Out from HSM 2, You Can't Stop The Beat from Hairspray, If I Didn't Have You by Emmily Osment and Mitchell Musso, Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas, or Love Story by Taylor Swift (But I do own my version).**

Chapter 8-Athena's Anger Exposed!

It was then that I finally swallowed my fear and looked at my dad and Athena. My dad looked as though he could care less, but Athena, the goddess that could make Ares wet his pants with a simple glare, looked the opposite. I, myself, thought she was about to explode. Her face was redder than Annabeth's was earlier, and that's saying something! She was obviously against what just happened. Or what will happen. Or both. Yeah, it's probably both.

"Aphrodite," she hissed, "I know what you're doing. Making them kiss numerous times is bad enough, but _forcing_ them to sing a LOVE DUET COMPLETE WITH A KISS?! ARE YOU MAD?!"

But Aphrodite just smiled and shrugged. "Fine! We'll just have them play another game! Big whoop!" We all groaned. **(A/N Oh, did I say we were getting back into karaoke? Well, I lied! We're getting into major PERCABETH! XD)**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This would give Aphrodite yet _another _opportunity to try to set us up with people.

Annabeth just sighed. "What now, Aphrodite?"

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YYYYYYYYYEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"FFFFFFFIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEE!"

Aphrodite grinned triumphantly. "Good. The penalty for not doing your truth or dare is the same as it was for strip-poker. Only, this time, it's _French_ kissing. And, once again, the person might not be the same gender as you!"

We all got wide-eyed. Aphrodite was now number 1 on my scariest gods list. She's basically forcing us to do our truth or dare! Err…

"Fine," I mumbled. "But _everyone _has to play. That includes you Nico!" He snapped his fingers, realizing he wouldn't be getting out of this one.

"Okay. Grover, you go first." Ares said.

Grover gulped. "Y-y-yes s-sir. T-Thalia, t-t-truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go outside and sing the national anthem as loud as you can while spinning and jumping on one foot."

"Fine," She mumbled. She went outside and started spinning on on foot.

_Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,  
What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there.  
O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave? _

She walked back inside and we were all laughing our asses off. "Shut up. Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Good," She smiled. "I dare you to sing this song exactly as Aphrodite and I wrote it."

"Okay. Hand it over." Thalia gave her a piece of paper and she blushed. "Do I have to?"

Thalia grinned. "Yup."

"Fine. Here it goes." She hopped up on stage and sang.

_We were both young, when I first saw you,  
__I close my eyes and the flashback starts,  
__I'm standing there,  
__Feeding you nectar and ambrosia squares._

_See you drool, hear you snoring so loudly,  
__Watch you as you finally wake  
__And then I'm lost,  
__In your on-going eyes._

_But you're a Seaweed Brain  
__And I'm a brainiac,  
__And my mother said  
__Stay away from Annabeth  
__And I was crying on the inside,  
__While begging you please don't go._

_And I said,  
__Seaweed Brain let me  
__Help defeat your enemies,  
__If they wanna reach you  
__First they'll have to go through me,  
__You'll be the hero and,  
__I'll be your asset  
__It's a love story  
__Baby just say yes._

_So I sneak out  
__To the lake's shore to see you,  
__We keep quiet  
__'Cause we're dead if they knew  
__So close your eyes,  
__Escape your burden for a little while._

_Oh, oh, 'cause your head's full of kelp  
__And I'm an owl head,  
__And my mother said  
__Stay away from Annabeth  
__But you were everything to me,  
__I was begging you please don't go._

_And I said,  
__Seaweed Brain let me  
__Help defeat your ememies  
__If they wanna reach you  
__First they'll have to go through me,  
__You'll be the hero and,  
__I'll be your asset  
__It's a love story  
__Baby just say yes_

_Kelp Head, save me  
__She's trying to tell me how to feel,  
__This life is difficult,  
__But it's the real deal,  
__Don't be afraid we'll  
__Make it out of this mess,  
__It's a love story  
__Baby just say yes._

_I got tired of waiting,  
__Wondering if you would really ever be mine,  
__My faith in us was fading,  
__When I met you on the border line,_

_And I said,  
__Perseus, save me,  
__I've been feeling so alone,  
__Do you love me?  
__'Cause I really need to know  
__Is this in my head?  
__I don't know what to think,  
__He grabbed both my hands and  
__Smiled at me and said_

_Be my girl, Wise Girl,  
__You'll never have to be alone,  
__I love you and that's all I really know,  
__I talked to your mom she  
__Finally quit her protest,  
__It's a love story  
__Baby just say yes._

_Oh, oh…oh, oh, oh…_

_'Cause we were both young, when I first saw you…_

She'd been blushing the whole time. My jaw dropped and my face was blood red. She came back to the circle andd sat as far away from Thalia and I as possible. "Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh."

"Shocker," Bianca whispered to me. Nico heard her and scowled.

"Okay, I dare you to…tell Ares that he's the weakest, scrawniest person you've ever seen."

"Fine," Nico shrugged. He walked up to Ares and said, "Ares, you are the weakest, scrawniest person I've ever seen. And I've been alive since before the big three took their oath." Ares was so mad, it took dad, Zeus, Hades, _and _Athena to hold him back. Sweetness!

"Okay, Percy, truth or dare," Nico grinned evilly. Oh gods…

"I choose…truth. No, dare…ugh! I don't know!"

Nico's grin got even bigger. And scarier. "No worries Percy. I'll just combine them. I dare you to…"

**(A/N HAHA! CLIFFY!**

**SIKE! Sorry, I just had to add that for a dramatic effect. On with the story!)**

"I dare you to…French Annabeth and then tell us how you liked it." He exchanged a look with Aphrodite. Grrr…

"WHAT?! But, that's basically the same as the penalty! I'd have to french someone either way!"

"Exactly."

"UGH! Fine!" I turned to look at Annabeth. She gulped and leaned in. I closed the gap and our lips met. I slowly opened my mouth and she did the same. I lightly pressed my tongue against hers and she started kissing me harder. I gave it right back eventually or tongues started wrestling. I won.

We parted, desperately in need of oxygen. We quickly scooted away from each other. Even Aphrodite was wide-eyed and slack-jawed after that.

"How long was that Luke?"

Luke gulped. "F-f-five minutes and 25 seconds." Ooh my gods.

"So, Percy. How was it?" Nico asked smugly.

"Ienjoyeditalot," I muttered so quickly and quietly no one could here me.

"What? I didn't hear that," Nico grinned.

"I said it once, and I won't say it again." Thank the gods for loopholes.

I glanced over at Athena again. She had Aphrodite in a head lock. I'm just glad it wasn't me in facing Athena's wrath.

Annabeth tapped my arm. "Hey, Percy? Can I talk to you for a second, privately?"

"Sure…" What does she want to tell me?

I led her to my room. I closed the door to see her already sitting on my bed. I sat down next to her.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked her. She grabbed both my hands.

"Percy," She said shyly, "I…I think I'm in lo…" I was getting tired of waiting to her to say something, so I cut her off with a kiss.

When we broke apart she had a dazed look on her face. "You think too much. Just say what you were trying to say."

She sighed. "I'm in love with you, Percy."

"Annabeth—,"

"I understand if you don't feel the same."

"Annabeth, I—,"

"I get it, Percy. I'm just a frie—," I kissed her again.

"I love you to, Wise Girl. Now, tell me. Do you talk a lot when you're nervous or did you seriously think you were only a friend to me?"

She blushed and shrugged. I grabbed her chin and pulled her head up so that her eyes bore into mine. I leaned in, and we kissed. She flung her arms around my neck and tangled her hands in my hair, deepening the kiss. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close. But that wasn't enough for her. She pulled herself up onto my lap. I felt something wet on my lips and realized what it was. Her tongue was asking permission to enter, so I granted it. Our tongues wrestled in my mouth and mine won. Two could play at this game. My tongue entered her mouth and explored the wonder known as Annabeth. I fell backwards on the bed pulling her with me. We continued this for another couple of minutes. We could've gone longer, but we heard a knock on the door.

"You two okay in there?" It was Thalia. We untangled ourselves, smoothed our hair and clothes, and went to open the door.

"Yeah, we were almost done talking. Be out in a sec." Annabeth told her.

"O-Kay then." She shut the door. Annabeth and I both blushed. "We'll tell them after we sing _Just Wanna Be With You._ When we have to kiss for my 'penalty', just a peck on the cheek, okay? I want to surprise 'em." So _that_ was her loophole.

"Sure," I smiled. We opened the door to find…

**(A/N HAHA! Another cliffy! Sorry, I just love annoying you guys. Wow, that was my longest chapter by almost a thousand words! Cool XD. I'm going to be writing this story in Annabeth's POV as well. It'll explain how they all chose their songs, why the gods took the time to come, and things like that. Any ideas for titles? If you do, tell me in your review!)**


	9. Truth or Dare with a Side of Lap Dancing

**(A/N For those of you who asked, yes I did write that version of Love Story. Thanks to those of you who liked it (Even though I hate it :D). I'll be posting it with the music on Youtube soon. When I do, I'll be calling it **_**Love Story Percabeth Version. **_**I'll tell you guys when I actually put it up.)**

Chapter 9-Truth or Dare with a Side of Lap Dancing

Thalia?! She eavesdropped on us? Why?!

"How much did you hear?" Annabeth sighed.

"I only started listening after you closed the door. All I heard was something about not telling someone something until after you guys sang something."

"Okay, good," I replied, relief obvious in my voice. We walked back out into the circle. I smiled. "My turn. Luke, truth or dare?"

"Umm…Dare."

"Dammit! No one ever does truth! Umm, I dare you to do everything I do, except singing, dancing, and kissing during karaoke, for the duration of this party. Oh, and you don't need to go wherever I go, so if I, like, go into a different room, your free until I return."

Luke's eyes widened. "Uhhhhh…okay…"

**(Luke copying Percy = bold)**

I was grinning like there was no tomorrow. Luke grinned too. I slapped my face. Luke slapped his. I did a handstand. Luke tried to do one but landed on his head. I laughed, and Luke did, too. This was gonna be awesome.

Luke sighed. "Grover, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Finally!" I yelled.

"**Finally!"** Luke copied. Everyone looked at me weird.

"Sorry," I blushed.

"**Sorry," Luke stopped breathing until his face turned red.**

"Okay, if someone made a movie about your life, what would they call it?"

"Probably something like, _The Seeker._"

"Cool."

"I know, right? Bianca, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you and one other person were the last people on earth, who would you want that other person to be?"

"Definitely Nico. Life wouln't be the same without my little bro. Okay, Percy, truth or dare?"

"I guess I'll do dare."

"**I guess I'll do dare."**

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear and stay that way for the duration of the party."

"Okay."

"**Okay."**

I shucked my shirt, watch, beater, belt, pants, shoes, and socks. So did Luke.

Annabeth was staring at me. I saw drool coming out of her mouth. I glanced at Thalia. She was staring at Luke the way Annabeth was staring at me.  
"Annabeth! Thalia!" I shouted, trying to get there attention.

"**Annabeth! Thalia!"**

They snapped out of their trance and screamed, "What?!" in unison.

Luke and I just smiled. "Never mind."

"**Never mind."**

I looked down. Aw man! I'm wearing my Aqua-man boxers! No wonder Grover and Nico are trying so hard to contain their laughter. Well, their better than Luke's tidy-whiteys! Man, that guy's got issues!

I sat back down. "Thalia, truth or dare?"

**Luke sat down. "Thalia, truth or dare?"**

"Uhhh…truth?" She said as if it were a question.

"Yes! Uhh…are you still a virgin?"

"**Yes! Uhh…are you still a virgin?"**

"…Yes…"She blushed. Luke seemed very interested in this fact. "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Oh gods.

Thalia grinned. "I dare you to lap dance Percy for 1 minute and than stay on his lap for the rest of the game."  
"But I don't have any pants on!" I complained.

"**But I don't have any pants on!"**

I looked over at Annabeth. She was blushing like mad. I didn't have the guts to look at Athena.

"Thalia, can I talk to you privately?" Annabeth asked, standing up.

"Sure," Thalia shrugged and followed her to my room.

Luke grinned. "You guys wanna listen in?"

"Count Bianca and I out," Clarisse said.

"Yeah, man. That's not right." I told him.

"**Yeah, man. That's not right. **So? Thalia eavesdropped on you and Annabeth."

"True…Lets go!"  
**  
"True…Lets go! **Come on Nico and Grover."

"Okay!" Nico and Grover said grinning.

We tip-toed to the door. I grabbed a empty glass for each of us. We put them on the door and listened in.

"It'll be fine, Annabeth. You just have to turn slowly -- Percy should barely notice. Don't be overly concerned with how you do it; just take small steps and aim to make the turn blend into and become part of your dance. Keep circling your hips and remember your arm movements. As far as possible, try to keep Percy in your gaze as you turn. Besides, I thought you would enjoy it."

"I never said I wouldn't." Gasp! Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She said she loved me for the gods sakes! **(A/N As I said before, I'll be posting this story in Annabeth's POV once I'm done/nearly done with this story. It'll tell you what else they said.)**

We ran away. We didn't want to be caught by two of the most intimidating demigods ever. That would be bad. Very bad indeed.

We sat back down in the circle and waited. The girls came back out and sat down.

I pulled a chair up and sat on it. Annabeth walked over and sat on my lap. She sat down on my lap and turned slowly -- so slowly I barely noticed. She kept circling her hips and I really wanted to kiss her right now. Too bad I can't!

"Okay, your minutes up," Luke said. Annabeth relaxed a little, but stayed on my lap. Then the doorbell rang.

_Ding dong!_

"Grover, could you get that? I can't really stand up," I asked.

"**Grover, could you get that? I can't really stand up,"**

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, Perce." He walked/galloped to the door. I heard a voice say,

"Hey, is Percy home?" Rachel. Grover lead her over to our circle. When she saw Annabeth on my lap her face seemed to fall a little. Annabeth smirked. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to go see a movie, but apparently your busy."  
"Ya, I invited my friends from camp over, so I can't go." _I wouldn't want to go._

"**Ya, I invited my friends from camp over, so I can't go."**

"Oh, maybe some other time then."

"Ya, maybe."

"**Ya, maybe."**

"Bye Percy."

See ya." She walked out the door. "Jeez, when will she get the hint? Its not that I _can't_ go, I just don't _want _to go."

"**See ya. Jeez, when will she get the hint? Its not that I **_**can't**_** go, I just don't **_**want **_**to go."**

Annabeth's smirk had turned into an all-out grin.

"Oh well. Clarisse, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to pour shampoo on your head, dance like a monkey, and make a siren noise until I say to stop. Percy may pour the shampoo."

"Yes!"Everyone shot me weird looks. "Sorry."

"**Yes! Sorry."**

I have to admit, I felt very special. I consider being chosen to pour shampoo on Clarisse's head an honor.

I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. It wasn't completely full so I added some toilet water and shook it up. When I walked back out, I told Annabeth to ask her mom to hold Clarisse's arms and legs down.

She grinned evily. "Mom, will you chain Clarisse's arms and legs?" Chains? Even better.

When no one was looking, I leaned over to Annabeth and whispered,

"A dare worthy of Athena." She blushed madly. Good thing Luke didn't here that, he would've had to repeat it out loud.

Once Clarisse was in chains, I poured the "shampoo" all over her head. I ran to the other side of the room and Luke cut the chains off with his sword.

She stood up and started scratching herself.

"Wee-oo-wee-oo-wee-oo," She repeated over and over again.

(5 minutes later)

"Wee…oo…wee…oooo….."

"Okay, your done," Annabeth told her happily. She stood up and growled.

"Finally! Percy, truth or dare?"

"Umm…" Dare. "Truth." What? Stupid mouth!

"**Umm…truth."**

"What did you and Annabeth talk about?"

"A loophole."

"**A loophole."**

"Anything else?"

I smiled. "You didn't say I had to tell you everything." Oh, how I love loopholes!

**Luke**** smiled. "You didn't say I had to tell you everything."**

My smile turned into an ear-to-ear evil grin. "My turn…Luke, truth or dare?"

**Luke grinned evily. "My turn…Luke, truth or dare? **Umm…Truth.** "**

"Okay, what's with the Chris Brown and Jordin Sparks? Seriously."

"**Okay, what's with the ****Chris Brown and Jordin Sparks? Seriously. **I don't know. We couldn't think of anything else that wouldn't be too awkward."

"Good answer."  
**  
"Good answer. **Thanks. Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Uhh…" She thought for a second, "Dare." You would've thought she'd learned her lesson.

Luke had that mischiefous Hermes grin on his face. "I dare you to sing Falling for you and Realize. Both are by Colbie Caillat to Percy." We both blushed. Was this pick on Percy and Annabeth day or something?

"But what about the other dare? I can't get up, remember?" She complained.

Thalia grinned. "We'll let this one slide." So close!

Annabeth sighed and got on stage. "Alright Apollo. You know the drill."

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

_I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me_

_I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you_

She finished and Apollo turned some different music on.

_Take time to realize  
__That your warmth is  
__Crashing down on in_

_Take time to realize  
__That I am on your side  
__Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

_But I can't spell it out, for you  
__No it's never gonna be that simple  
__No I can't spell it out, for you_

_If you'd just realize  
__What I just realized  
__Then we'd be  
__Perfect for each other  
__And we'll never find another  
_

_Just realize what  
__I just realized  
__We'd never have to wonder  
__If we missed out on each other now_

_Take time to realize  
__Oh, oh, I'm on your side  
__Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

_Take time to realize  
__This all could pass you by  
__Didn't I tell you?_

_But I can't spell it out, for you  
__No it's never gonna be that simple  
__No I can't spell it out, for you_

_If you'd just realize  
__What I just realized  
__Then we'd be  
__Perfect for each other  
__And we'll never find another_

_Just realize what  
__I just realized  
__We'd never have to wonder  
__If we missed out on each other but_

_It's not the same  
__No, it's never the sa-a-ame  
__If you don't feel it, too_

_If you meet me halfway  
__If you would meet me halfway  
__It could be the same for you_

_If you'd just realize  
__What I just realized  
__Then we'd be  
__Perfect for each other  
__And we'll never find another_

_Just realize what  
__I just realized  
__We'd never have to wonder _

_Just realize what  
__I just realized  
__If you'd just realize  
__What I just realized_

_oo-oo-oo-ooooo-oo-ooooo_

_Missed out on each other now  
__Missed out on each other no-ow-ow-ow-ow  
__Ya_

_Realize, realize, realize, realize  
__Oh-oo-oo_

She hopped off the stage and glared at Luke. "There. Happy?"

He grinnned. "Yup!"

"Good. Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Yes! I dare you to sing If U Seek Amy by Brittany Spears to Luke!"

Thalia's cocky look was wiped right off her face. I gave Annabeth a high-five and grinned. Pay and back.

Thalia scowled and jumped onto the stage.

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
__La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
__La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
__La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Oh baby, baby have  
__You seen Amy tonight  
__Is she in the bathroom  
__Is she smoking up outside, oh!_

_Oh baby, baby does  
__She take a piece of lime  
__For the drink that Ima buy her  
__Do you know just what she likes Oh!_

_Oh, Oh, tell me have you seen her  
_'_Cuz I'm so-oh  
__I can't get her  
__Off of my brain_

_I just wanna go  
__To the party she gon' go  
__Can't somebody take me home  
__Haha hehe haha ho_

_Love me, hate me  
__Say what you want about me  
__But all of the boys  
__And all of the girls  
__Are begging to iF U SEE-K A-MY_

_Love me, hate me  
__But can't you see what I see  
__A__ll of the boys  
__And all of the girls  
__Are begging to iF U SEE-K A-MY_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
__La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Amy told me that  
__She's gonna meet me up  
__I don't know where or when  
__And now their closing up the club, oh!_

_I've seen her once or twice  
__Before, she know my face  
__But its hard to see with all  
__The people standing in the way, oo!_

_Oh, Oh, tell me have you seen her  
_'_Cuz I'm so-oh  
__I can't get her  
__Off of my brain_

_I just wanna go  
__To the party she gon' go  
__Can't somebody take me home  
__Haha hehe haha ho_

_Love me, hate me  
__Say what you want about me  
__But all of the boys  
__And all of the girls  
__Are begging to iF U SEE-K A-MY_

_Love me, hate me  
__But can't you see what I see  
__A__ll of the boys  
__And all of the girls  
__Are begging to iF U SEE-K A-MY_

_Oooh, say what you want about me  
__Oooh, but can't you see what I see  
__Ya, say what you want about me_

_So tell me if you see her  
__(Who__ knew what she was wearing and what she was like)  
_'_Cuz I been waiting here forever  
__(And who knew if she was going out of mind)_

_Oh baby, baby iF U SEE-K A-MY tonight  
__Oh baby, baby we'll do whatever you like  
__Oh baby, baby, baby  
__Oh baby, baby, baby_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
__La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
__La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
__La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Love me, hate me  
__Say what you want about me  
__But all of the boys  
__And all of the girls  
__Are begging to iF U SEE-K A-MY_

_Love me, hate me  
__But can't you see what I see  
__A__ll of the boys  
__And all of the girls  
__Are begging to iF U SEE-K A-MY_

_Love me, hate me  
__Say what you want about me  
__Love me, hate me  
__But can't you see what I see  
__A__ll of the boys  
__And all of the girls  
__Are begging to iF U SEE-K A-MY_

_Oooh, say what you want about me  
__Oooh, but can't you see what I see  
__Ya, say what you want about me  
__A__ll of the boys  
__And all of the girl  
__Are begging to iF U SEE-K A-MY_

When she finished, Luke had this dazed look on his face. And he was drooling. A lot. I nudged his shoulder and he snapped out of his trance. He blushed after he wiped the drool off his face.

Bianca, Nico, Grover, and Clarisse were rolling on the floor laughing. I can't blame them. Lets just say Thalia and Britteny Spears aren't a good mix. We all walked back to the circle.

"Finally, its over," Thalia stated. "Bianca, truth or dare?"

"Dare." When will people learn?

"I dare you to sing La La Land by Demi Lovato."

"Why?"

"It makes you sound crazy."

"O-kay then."

She jumped on stage.

_I am, confident but  
__I still have my moments  
__Baby, that's just me_

_I'm not, a super-model  
__I still, eat McDonald's  
__Baby, that's just me_

_Well some may say I need  
__To be afraid, of loosing everything  
__Because of where I_

_Have my stardom where  
__I made my name  
__Well everything's the same  
__In the la la land machine (Machine, machine)_

_Who said, I can't wear my  
__Canverse, with my dress well  
__Baby, that's just me_

_Who said, I can't be single and  
__Have to, go out and mingle  
__Baby, that's not me  
__No, no_

_Well some may say I need  
__To be afraid, of loosing everything  
__Because of where I_

_Have my stardom where  
__I made my nam  
__Well everything's the same  
__In the la la land _

_Tell me you do feel the way I feel  
_'_Cuz nothing else is real  
__in the la la land to be hell_

_Well some may say I need  
__To be afraid, of loosing everything  
__Because of where I_

_Have my stardom where  
__I made my name  
__Well everything's the same  
__In the la la land machine_

_Well I'm not gonna change  
__In the la la land machine  
__Well I will stay the same  
__In the la la land machine, machine, machine_

_I won't change anything in my life  
__(I won't change anything in my life)  
__I'm stayin myself tonight  
__(I'm stayin myself tonight, la, la, la, la, la)_

She walked off the stage like nothing happened. I never knew she was so good. Oh well. I do now.

"Alright," She sighed. "Grover, truth or dare?"

"Truth." At least someone learned.

"Okay. Whats the square root of 576?"

"24. Why?"

"Math homework. I lost my calculator. Thanks."

"No problem. Clarisse, truth or dare?"

"Truth." WTF?!

"Oh. Okay. Umm…" He whispered something to Bianca and she whispered back. "What's the first ten digits of pi?"

"Umm…3.141592653, right?"

"Yup."

"Cool. Okay, I guess this'll be the last truth or dare. Percy, truth or dare?"

Duh, truth. "Dare." Curse you mouth!

Thalia whispered something in Clarisse's ear and Clarisse nodded. "I dare you to sing If You Were Gay from the Avenue Q musical on broadway by John Tartaglia and Rick Lyon. Luke can be Rod and Percy can be Nickey." **(To see how they dance and stuff go type in If You Were Gay Avenue Q on Youtube.)**

Luke and I shrugged our shoulders and hopped up onto the stage. This should be interesting.

_Luke: Ah. An afternoon alone  
__With my favorite book.  
__Broadway Musicals of the 1940's.  
__No roommate to bother me.  
__How could it get any better than this?_

_Percy: Well, Hi Rod._

_Luke: Hi Nickey._

_Percy: uh, Hey Rod, you'll never guess  
__What happened to me on  
__The subway this morning.  
__This guy, was smiling at me  
__And talking to me_

_Luke: mm, that's very interesting._

_Percy: mm-hmm. He was being real friendly._

_And, huh, I think he was coming on to me  
__Huh, I think he might've thought I, was gay._

_Luke: So, uh, why are you telling me this, hmm?  
__Why should I care?  
__I don't care.  
__What'd you have for lunch today?_

_Percy: Well, you don't have to get all defensive Rod,  
__I jus—_

_Luke: I'm not getting defensive!  
__Why do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?  
__I am trying to read._

_Percy: Well I didn't mean anything by it, Rod  
__I-I just think its something we should  
__Be able to talk about._

_Luke: I do not want to talk about it Nickey  
__This conversation is over_

_Percy: ya, But Rod—_

_Luke: Over!_

_Percy: Well, okay, but just so you know…  
__If you were gay  
__That'd be okay  
__I mean 'cuz hey  
__Ha! I'd like you anyway_

_Luke: Uhh_

_Percy: Because you see  
__If it were me  
__I would feel free to say  
__That I was gay  
__But I'm not gay_

_Luke: Nickey, please I am trying to read.  
__What?!_

_Percy: If you were queer_

_Luke: Ugh, Nickey_

_Percy: I'd still be here_

_Luke: Nickey, I am trying to read this book_

_Percy: Year after year_

_Luke: Nickey_

_Percy: Because your dear to me_

_Luke: ahh!_

_Percy: And I know that you_

_Luke: what?_

_Percy: Would accept me too_

_Luke: I would?_

_Percy: If I told you today,  
__Hey, guess what, I'm gay!  
__But I'm not gay  
__I'm happy, just being with you_

_Luke: I might choose pal Joey_

_Percy: So what should it matter to me,  
__What you do in bed with guys?_

_Luke: Nickey, that is gross!_

_Percy: No it's not!  
__If you were gay_

_Luke: Uhh..._

_Percy: I'd shout, horray!_

_Luke: I am not listening!_

_Percy: And here I'd stay_

_Luke: la, la, la, la, la_

_Percy: But I wouldn't get in your way_

_Luke: AH!_

_Percy: You can count on me  
__To always be  
__Beside you everyday  
__To tell you its okay  
__  
You were just born that way  
__And as they say  
__Its in your DNA  
__You're gay!_

_Luke: I am not gay!_

_Percy: If you were gay_

_Luke: Ahh!_

We jumped off the stage. Everyone was on the ground, clutching their stomachs and crying. Even Nico! Man, that was awkward!

Aphrodite grinned. "Well, now that you're done with truth or dare, its time for your punishments…"

**(A/N Okay, just so you guys know, the reason I haven't updated in a while is because my internet's been down. So, ya, sorry 'bout that. On the bright side, we're getting back into karaoke! I'm serious this time though, don't worry XD. Plz review!)**


	10. We Pay the Price

**(A/N Okay, I felt really bad for not updating in a while, so I'm updating this second one today as well. Enjoy!)**

Chapter 10-We Pay the Price

Aphrodite gestured to Annabeth and I. "You two first."  
We gulped and hoped on stage. This was gonna be embarrassing. It would've been awkward, but we've already admitted our feelings, so, yeah, anyway, here it goes.

_Percy: Hahaha Mic check 1, 2, 1, 2  
__Alright, it's workin'  
__Yo, welcome to the best collaboration  
__Of all time, ever made  
__Emily Osment, Mitchel Musso  
__And B.T, on the track  
__Word!_

_If I were a rich man,  
__With a million or two,  
__I'd live in a pent house,  
__In a room with a view, ya._

_And If I were handsome  
__Well, it could happen,  
__Those dreams do come true,  
__I wouldn't have nothin'  
if I didn't have you_

_I wouldn't have nothin'  
__If I didn't have you,  
__I wouldn't have nothin'  
__If I didn't have,  
__I wouldn't have nothin'_

_Annabeth: For years I have envied,  
__Your grace and your charm,  
__Everyone loves you, you know  
__  
Percy: Yes I know, I know, I know_

_Annabeth: Hahahaha! But I must admit it_

_Percy: Go on, admit it_

_Annabeth: Big guy you always come through_

_Percy: Yes I do, I do, I do_

_Annabeth: I wouldn't have nothin'  
__If I didn't have you._

_Percy: Ya_

_Both: You and me, together  
__That's how it should always be  
__One without the other (It-it)  
__Don't mean nothing to me,  
__Nothing to me._

_Percy: Ya, I wouldn't be nothin',  
__If I didn't have you to serve,  
__Just a punky little eyeball  
__And a funky optic nerve (Word!)_

_Annabeth: Hey, I never told you this but uh,  
__Sometimes I get a little blue,  
__But I wouldn't have nothin'  
__If I didn't have you_

_Percy: ya, alright y'all_

_Both: Lets dance!  
__Oh woah oo woah oh  
__Oh woah oo woah oh  
__Oh woah oo woah oh woah oh  
__Oh woah oo woah oh  
__Oh woah oo woah oh  
__Oh woah oo woah oh woah oh_

_Percy: I wouldn't have nothin'_

_Both: If I didn't have you_

_Percy: wouldn't know where to go  
__No, no_

_Both: or know what to do,  
__I don't have to say it,  
_'_Cuz we both know its true  
__I wouldn't have nothin'  
__If I didn't have you,  
__  
I wouldn't have nothin'  
__If I didn't have you,  
__I wouldn't have nothin'  
__If I didn't have,  
__I wouldn't have nothin'  
__If I didn't have you!_

When we finished, everyone started chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Annabeth leaned over and kissed my cheek. Everyone booed. Except for Aphrodite. She just snapped her fingers and muttered, "Damn loopholes."

We stayed on the stage so we could sing Boom Boom POW with Grover. Once he was up, Annabeth pulled us into a huddle. "Alright. Percy, you sing the parts of Taboo and Will.. I'll sing Fergie, 'cuz she's the only girl. Grover, your the guy that has all the other parts, since it's your punishment. Ok?"

I nodded my head. "And, break!" Annabeth and Grover laughed. "Alright, let's do this!"

_Grover: Gotta get-get  
__Gotta get-get  
__Gotta get-get  
__Gotta get, get-get-get, get-get_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom boom_

_Grover: Gotta get-get_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom boom_

_Grover: Gotta get-get_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom boom_

_Grover: Gotta get-get_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom boom_

_Grover: Gotta get-get_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom boom_

_Grover: Now_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom boom_

_Grover: Now_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom POW  
__Boom boom POW_

_Grover: I got that hit the beat the block  
__You can get that base on the low  
__I got that rock and roll  
__That future flow  
__That digital spit  
__Next level visual shit  
__I got that_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom boom_

_Grover: How to beat bang_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom boom _

_Annabeth: I like that boom boom POW  
__Them chickens jaggin' my style  
__They try to copy my swagga  
__I'm on their next shit now  
__  
I'm so three-thousand and eight  
__You so two-thousand and late  
__I got that boom boom boom  
__That future boom boom boom  
__Let me get it now_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom boom_

_Grover: Gotta get-get_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom boom_

_Grover: Gotta get-get_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom boom_

_Grover: Gotta get-get_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom boom_

_Grover: Gotta get-get_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom boom_

_Grover: Now_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom boom_

_Grover: Now_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom POW  
__Boom boom POW_

_Percy: I'm on that super-sonic boom  
__Y'all here that spaceship zoom  
__When the minute I step inside the room  
__Those girls go a-shit mm  
__  
You stuck on stupid a-shit  
__That low flat stupid a-bit  
__I'm on that HD flat  
__This beat go boom boom bap_

_Grover: I'm a beast when you turn me on  
__Into the future cybertron  
__Harder, faster, better, stronger,  
__Sexy ladies, extra longer  
_  
'_Cuz, we got the beat that bounce  
__We got a beat that pound  
__We got a beat that eight-oh-eight  
__Go boom boom in your town_

_Annabeth: People in the place  
__If you wanna get down  
__Put your hands in the air  
__Will. drop the beat now_

_Percy: I'll be rockin' in beats  
__Yup, yup  
I'll be rockin' in beats  
__Yu-yup yup yup  
huh, huh, huh_

_Here we go, here we go  
__Satellite radio  
__Y'all getting hit with the_

_Percy and Grover: Boom boom!_

_Percy: Beat so big I'm  
__Steppin' on leprechauns  
__Shittin' on y'all with the_

_Percy and Grover: Boom boom!_

_Percy: Shittin' on y'all with the_

_Percy and Grover: Boom boom!_

_Percy: Shittin' on y'all with the…  
__This beat be bumpin' bumpin'  
__This beat go boom boom_

_Let the beat rock  
__L-l-l-let the beat rock  
__Let the beat rock_

_This beat be bumpin' bumpin'  
__This beat go boom boom_

_Annabeth: I like that boom boom POW  
__Them chickens jaggin' my style  
__They try to copy my swagga  
__I'm on their next shit now_

_I'm so three-thousand and eight  
__You so two-thousand and late  
__I got that boom boom boom  
__That future boom boom boom  
__Let me get it now_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom boom_

_Grover: Gotta get-get_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom boom_

_Grover: Gotta get-get_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom boom_

_Grover: Gotta get-get_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom boom_

_Grover: Gotta get-get_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom boom_

_Grover: Now_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom boom_

_Grover: Now_

_Percy and Annabeth: Boom boom POW  
__Boom boom POW_

_Percy: Let the beat rock_

_Grover: Let the beat rock_

_Percy: Let the beat rock_

_Grover: Let the beat _

_Percy: Let the beat rock_

_Grover: Let the beat rock  
__Rock, rock, rock._

The song ended and everyone cheered. We were pretty good, if I do say so myself.

Aphrodite cut in. "Percy, Luke, and Grover, would you mind singing I'm On a Boat by The Lonely Island? Please?"

"Fine, whatever," Luke answered.

We huddled up. This time, I took charge. "Okay, Grover, you do T-Pain's part. Luke, your Kiev. I'll be the other guy. And, break!"

"**Okay, Grover, you do T-Pain's part. Luke, your Kiev. I'll be the other guy. And, break!"**

We got in position and Apollo pressed play.

(Grover = ( ) Percy = P Luke = L)

_P: (Shorty) Oh, shit (ya, ya)_

_Get your towels ready  
__It's about to go down  
__Everybody in the place (Shorty)  
__Hit the fuckin' deck (Ya, ya)  
__But stay on your mother fuckin' toes  
__We running this let's go (Hey)  
__  
P & L: I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)  
__I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)  
__Everybody look at me,  
_'_Cuz I'm sailing on a boat (Sailing on a boat)_

_I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)  
__I'm on a boat  
__Take a good hard look  
__At the mother fuckin' boat (Mother fuckin' boat ya)__Take a look at me  
__Straight floatin' on a boat  
__In the deep blue sea (Ya, ya, ya)  
__  
Bustin' five knots  
__Wind whippin' out my coat  
__You can't stop me mother fucker  
_'_Cuz I'm on a boat_

L: I'm on a boat mother fucker

_P: Taking' picture tricks (Trick)  
__I'm on a boat bitch (Bitch)  
__We drinkin' Santana Champ  
_'_Cuz it's so crisp (crisp)_

_I got my swim trunks  
__And my flippie-floppies  
__I'm flippin' burgers  
__You at Kinko's straight flippin' copy's_

_L: I'm ridin' on a dolphin  
__Doing flips and shit (wee)  
__This dolphin's splashing  
__Getting everybody all wet (ooh)_

_P & L: But this ain't Sea World  
__This is real as it gets (Ya, ya)  
__I'm on a boat mother fucker  
__Don't you ever forget  
__  
I'm on a boat and  
__It's going fast and  
__I got a nautical themed  
__Pashima Afghan_

_  
I'm the king of the world  
__On a boat like Leo  
__If you on the shore  
__Then you sure not me-oh_

_P: Get the fuck up  
__This boat is real!  
__Fuck plain I'm on a boat  
__Mother fucker (mother fucker)_

_Fuck trees I climb buoys  
__Mother fucker (mother fucker)  
__I'm on the deck with my boys  
__Mother fucker (mother fucker)  
__This boat engine make noise  
__Mother fucker (mother fucker)_

_Hey babe if you could see me now (see me now)  
__Arms spread wide on the starboard bow (starboard bow)  
__Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow (Moon somehow)  
__Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible!_

_G: Ya never thought I'd be on a boat (P: Let's go!)  
__It's a big blue watery road, ya  
__Poseidon, look at me woah-oh-oh (P: All hands on deck!)  
__Never thought I'd see the day  
__When a big boat coming my way, ya  
__Believe me when I say  
__I fucked a mermaid (P: Woo!)_

_P & L: I'm on a boat  
__I'm on a boat  
__Everybody look at me,  
_'_Cuz I'm sailing on a boat _

_I'm on a boat  
__I'm on a boat  
__Take a good hard look  
__At the mother fuckin' boat _

_(Shorty, Shorty, ya, ya, ya)_

I jumped off the stage along with Grover and Luke. That was fun.

"Can we get back into karaoke now?" Nico asked.  
"Yeah, I just need to talk to Percy again first." Annabeth replied.

"O-Kay." She grabbed my arm and dragged me to my room again.

This time when we got inside my room she locked the door. As soon as it clicked she turned around and crashed her lips onto mine, starting a very passionate kiss.

When she broke away with a dazed expression on her face I shot her a confused look. "What was that for?"  
She blushed. "I owed you a kiss. So, anyway, I was thinking. If we're gonna tell them after our duet, we should change our song." I thought about the lyrics to _Just Wanna be with you._ She was right.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Umm…how about Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat?" Never heard of it.

"Never heard of it."  
"Here, it's on my ipod." She handed me an earphone and pressed play. I decided it would be a perfect revelation song for us.

"Ok, let's do it. We should probably get back out there, or questions will be asked." I grinned. She rolled her eyes, gave me a quick peck on the lips, and opened the door. I followed her out and we were immediately bombarded with questions.  
"What did you guys talk about?"

"What were you guys doing?"

"What took so long?" And the one that made me blush was,

"Did you get any?" Luke. I slapped him upside the head. Unfortunately, I forgot this meant he had to slap me back. Ouch.

"Well, in order, we talked about changing our song, we decided what song we were gonna change it to, it took a long time to find a good song, and perv!" Annabeth said.

"Well, what did you change to?" Thalia asked.

"Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat," I answered this time.

"**Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. **What's with Colbie Caillat today? Seriously," Luke asked.

"She's good," Annabeth's reply was short and sweet.

"Okay then. Go ahead Bianca. You can sing your solo now."

"Oh, but first, Thalia can we change our song?" Annabeth pleaded.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "To what song?"

"I was thinking One and the Same by Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Thanks! Okay Bianca, now you can go ahead."

Bianca sighed. "Finally!" She said as she stepped onto the stage. "Okay, I'm ready."

_My problem isn't that I miss you  
'Cuz I don't  
My problem isn't that I kissed you  
Whoa oh, oh_

I figured out  
That you're nothin' that I thought you're about  
You're just caught in a place  
It's what time will erase in my heart

You're my type of guy I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change, thank God I did

Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you

Your problem's not for lack of tryin'  
'Cuz you do  
It's just that you're at your best when you're lyin'  
Whoa oh, oo

Now you're standing here  
And saying things you think I wanted to hear  
But you got it all wrong  
I've already moved on, my dear

You're my type of guy I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change, thank God I did

When you're standing near me  
I don't see so clearly  
The feelings are still palpable  
But when I take two steps away  
It sheds some light on my day

Yeah you can't go back  
It's all in the past  
Guess you gotta laugh at it

You're my type of guy I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change, thank God I did

And if there's some confusion  
Let me tell ya, you're just delusional  
Get a clue, 'cuz people change  
Thank God I did  
Thank God I did  
Thank God I did

Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you  
It doesn't mean I like you

Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now

Rock and roll, rock it

She finished and asked, "Is there anyone else who hasn't gone yet?" The room was silent. "Okay then…

**(A/N Finally! The computer I saved both these chapters on crashed, and was just recently fixed. I hope it was worth the wait. Please review!)**


	11. ANOTHER GAME!

**A/N Hey peoples! Sorry it's so short! I've been REALLY busy. I made the basketball team and have practice everyday, so, ya…enjoy what's there!**

Chapter 11-ANOTHER GAME?!

Just as she said that, the karaoke machine started shooting sparks. I gasped.

"NO! Not my karaoke machine!"

Aphrodite whistled then grinned. "Oh well. I guess you'll all just have to play another game then."  
Annabeth sighed. "What now, Aphrodite?"

Her grin got even bigger. "It's called the closet game. It's just like seven minutes in heaven, only you're blindfolded. Girls will go in one room and boys in another. Both genders will spin the bottle and then they will have to go in a closet together without knowing who the other person is. Sounds like fun, right?"

We all groaned. Realizing we didn't have a choice, I ran into the kitchen and grabbed two soda bottles. I ran back to the group and tossed one to Luke. "I'm gonna need some help."

"**I'm gonna need some help. **Sure Perce."

We chugged the coke and the gods cheered again. So immature. The guys and I walked to my bedroom and the girls went to my mom's.

"Okay Percy, your room, your spin," Grover told me.

"Fine. Hey, does it count if you land on yourself?"

"**Fine. Hey, does it count if you land on yourself? **Yup" Luke answered.

I spun it and, whadda ya know, I spun myself. Everyone grinned. "Well, Percy," Nico grinned, "Looks like your going in the closet with who knows who."  
I rolled my eyes and Luke copied me. "Fine. Oh, and Luke? This is getting annoying. You don't have to copy me anymore."  
"Yes! Here, I'll blindfold you." He grabbed the blindfold Aphrodite gave us off my bed and tied it securely around my head. He put my hands behind my back as he led me to the closet. He opened the door, pushed me in, and then closed it. A few minutes later I heard the door open again and someone landed on top of me. The door was closed and I heard a click as it locked.

To be honest, I didn't care much for the blindfold, so I pulled it up. It was Annabeth in the closet with me! I leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Annabeth, it's me, Percy."

"Percy?"

"Ya."

She smiled and I leaned over to kiss her. She kissed back immediately. I leaned forward more until I was on top of her, making sure I didn't put any of my body weight on her. I moved my lips down to her neck so she could breathe. After a few seconds I went back to her lips. After a little while I pulled away. I moved back towards her, but I only lightly slid my lips across hers then pulled back again. She sighed and pouted slightly. Unable to resist, I did it again, this time pinning her arms down. She tried to bring her lips up to mine but couldn't. She pouted again, so I decided to spare her. I moved back in, but this time, it was actually for a kiss. She was full of more passion then ever. I ran my tongue over her lips and she shivered. She opened her mouth and I explored the inside of it. I heard the lock click again and immediately pulled back, making sure to pull the blindfold down.

"Alright, guys. Time's up. Take off your blindfold and see if you regret whatever it is you did or didn't do," Thalia stated. We tore off the blindfolds and pretended to look surprised.

"Annabeth?"

"Percy?"

Then we both made our faces turn red so it looked like we were blushing. "Ugh, lets just go spin the bottle again." I walked back into my room with the guys behind me. I spun the bottle and it landed on…Luke. I grinned.

"Well, Luke. I hope you get paired up with the girl you wanted."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I slipped the blindfold on him and led him to the closet. I opened the door and shoved him in. I turn around to see Annabeth pushing Thalia towards the door. I smirked. This would be interesting.

Annabeth turned to me after setting the timer and locking the door. "Hey, Percy? Can I talk to you for a minute?" There was a mischievous glint in her eye.

I smiled. "Sure." We walked to my room and Annabeth locked the door again. The second she turned around my lips were on hers.

"I am so tired of hiding everything we do like this," she muttered against my lips.

"I know. I wish this party would move a little faster. It's slower than me when I race you."  
"Mmhmm…" I picked up where we left off in the closet. I moved her over to the bed and laid on top of her. I inserted my tongue into her mouth and continued exploring. This time, she took charge. She nibbled my bottom lip and flipped us over so that she was laying on me. She slowly slid her hand down to the bottom of my shirt and pushed my tongue out of her mouth so she could insert hers into mine. She ran her nails up and down my chest, making me shiver. And then…the timer went off. Perfect timing, huh?

We straightened our clothes, smoothed our hair out, and went to the closet Thalia and Luke were in. We opened the door and saw…

**(A/N Lolz! I just l-l-l-love cliffy's! MWUHAHAHA!)**


	12. Finally!

**(A/N Whew! Sorry it took so long! School, you know? Anyways, I got a **_**very**_** rude review from someone. Please, if you don't like my story, why are you reading and reviewing in the first place? I'm only in 8****th**** grade; I can't help it if my story isn't perfect. To those of you that reviewed kindly, thank you. Enjoy!)**

Chapter 12-Finally!

Thalia and Luke were friggen makin' out! I pulled out my camera phone (made special by the gods so that monsters couldn't use it to track me) and videotaped it. This was _so _going on Youtube.

Annabeth grinned then coughed. Thalia and Luke quickly broke apart. "Alright you two; take off your blindfolds and we'll see if you regret…whatever that was."

They pulled off their blindfolds and blushed while scooting to different sides of the room.  
I gave them my best confused look. "Why so embarrassed?"

Their blushes got even redder, if that's even possible. "Uhhhhh…umm…" They replied in unison. They ran to opposite sides of the room.

Me and Annabeth were giggling like crazy. How did they not hear us opening the door? That was just too good. But I have to admit, they make a pretty good couple.

We walked into the hallway and heard someone singing some weird song.

_  
Azayaka sugiru sora no aosa ni  
Egao dake kumoru  
Nakushita mono ga subete ja nai to  
Kokoro ni tou_

_Sorenari ni otona  
Demo shinjitai ima wa_

_I'm a beautiful mermaid  
Sunao de itai watashi rashiku aru tame ni  
Hitori ja nai yo  
Kagayakeru kara tsuyoi ai de oyoideku  
Egao ga suteki na watashi ga suki da yo_

_Kagami no naka no ima no jibun wo  
Nozoite kiduku no  
Tokubetsu ja nai kedo taisetsu na  
Koto kamo ne_

_Te wo nobashita saki ni  
Machi no zawameki utsushite_

_I'm a beautiful mermaid  
Hadaka no mama ga watashi rashii tsuyosa na no  
Shinjiru imi wo shitte iru kara  
Yasashii ai de oyoideku  
Yorokobi, kanashimi mo uke tomete yuku  
all my girls..._

_Nakitai toki wa namida nagashite ii no?  
(Don't be afraid, naked heart.  
I'll live by my way)_

_I'm a beautiful mermaid  
Sunao de itai watashi rashiku aru tame ni  
Kanjite itai mitsume aitai  
Dakishimetai kono toki wo_

_I'm a beautiful mermaid  
Hadaka no mama ga watashi rashii tsuyosa na no  
Shinjiru imi wo shitte iru kara  
Yasashii ai de oyoideku  
Egao ga suteki na anata ga suki da yo_

What the crap? We all walked into the living room to find Athena On stage with all the gods clapping. I'm guessing that was her singing.

"Was that Japanese, mom?" Annabeth questioned.

Athena smiled. "Good job, honey. Yes, it was, actually. It was called _I'm A Beautiful Mermaid._"

I chuckled. "Isn't that a little ironic, Athena? I mean, you supposively hate my dad, but you were singing about being a mermaid. Not to mention that my dad's the god of the sea. What's that about?"

She shot me a death glare. It was even worse than Annabeth's, and that's saying something. "Actually, the artist of the song was a daughter singing to her mother about her being a mermaid. We were playing our own little game of truth or dare while you guys played the closet game. Some of us gods," She shot a glare at Aphrodite, "started talking about you and my daughter, and dared me to pretend to be Annnabeth and sing that on stage."

By now Annabeth and I were blushing like crazy and all our friends were almost literally laughing their asses off. Great friends, right? Anyway, we quickly fled to our rooms so we could continue playing the game.

Luke spun it and it landed on—guess who—me! This game was getting old.

Luke put the blindfold back on me and led me to the closet again. I was pushed in and landed on top of someone. "Sorry," I said as Luke closed the door.

"Percy? Is that you?"  
"Ya. Annabeth?"

"You know it."

I grinned. I could do this all day. I leaned in to kiss her again. I was immediately kissed back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I explored the inside until I had it memorized and she nibbled on my lower lip. I laid her down and played with the bottom of her shirt. I could feel her heartbeat accelerating and I smiled. I loved this almost as much as I loved her. I heard the door handle turning and pulled away quickly. The door opened and Luke pulled off my blindfold, as did Thalia to Annabeth.

I pretended to act surprised. "Annabeth? Again? Did Aphrodite fix this game, too?" I held my breath so that it looked like I wa blushing.

Annabeth sighed. Her face was red, too. "Probably. Can we just go finish the karaoke game now? This is getting old." Everyone sighed in relief and nodded. It was about time. We raced down the hall to tell Aphrodite. When we reached the living room, Aphrodite smiled knowingly at Annabeth and I, and we both blushed.

"Can we play karaoke now? Please?" Bianca begged. Aphrodite sighed.

"Fine. Go ahead." We all cheered. "You can do boy/boy and girl/girl duets first. Percy, Grover, you first."

We mumbled a few things under our breaths that I will never tell you nor repeat. Then we hoped on stage and the music started playing.

_Percy: Take It Back To The Place Where You Know That It All Began.  
Grover: We can be anything we wanna be!_

_Percy: You Can Tell By The Noise That The Boys Are Back Again!  
Grover: Together Makin' History!  
_

_Both: It's time, to show 'em how_

_Percy: to be a superhero_

_Both: just like, a showdown_

_Grover: We'll split the Bobby Janeiro!_

_Both: We're the best, no doubt_

_Percy: Doing it like we used to do_

_Both: this is, our time_

_Grover: And I'm telling you, oh!_

Both: The Boys Are Back! The boys are back!  
Gonna Do It Again!  
Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

_The boys are back, back to save th__e day,_

_The boys are back, o yeah_

Grover: Keep Dealing With The Right When We Fight Every Single Time! Undefeated Here In Our House, Yeah!  
Both: We Can Rock, We Can Shock, Anytime We Like.  
Grover: Tonight We're Gonna All Out!

_Both: It's Time To Show 'em How _

_Percy: To Be A Superhero!  
Both: Just like, a showdown_

_Grover: put the pedal to the metal, go!_

_Both: We're the best, no doubt_

_Percy: Doing it like we used to do_

_Both: this is, our time_

_Grover: And I'm telling you, oh!__Percy: Here to Change the World!  
Both: To Solve A Mystery, Fight The Battle, Save The Girl! No One can stop us now; we're The Ones Who Make the Rules!  
The Boys Are Back!_

Both: The Boys Are Back! the boys are back!  
the boys are back, Gonna Do It Again!  
Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

Both: The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again  
Gonna Wake Up the Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up the Walls, Anytime We Want!

_Percy: no need to worry cause_

_Both: The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Grover: look out now_

_Both: The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again_

_Grover: and we make it look, good_

_Both: The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!_

_Tearing down the walls, anytime we want_

_I'm sure that you know by now!_

_The boys are back!_

We jumped off the stage and everyone clapped. We grinned evilly at Annabeth and Thalia. "You two. Get your asses up there and sing your song."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Thalia just glared. _Chills._

They got onto the stage and Apollo pressed play.

_Both: Hey, hey, hey_

_Thalia: La, la, la, la, la_

_Both: Hey, hey, hey_

_Thalia: La, la, la, la, la_

_Annabeth: you come from here_

_I come from there_

_Thalia: You rock out in the room_

_I rock the world from here_

_Annabeth: We're more alike than anybody could_

_Both: Ever tell (Ever tell)_

Thalia: Friday we're cool

_Monday we're freaks_

_Annabeth: Sometimes we're cool_

_Sometimes we can't even speak_

_Thalia: But we kick it out_

_The letters in_

_Both: LOL (LOL)  
_

_Annabeth: It may seem cliché_

_For me to wanna say_

_That you're not alone (That you're not alone)  
Thalia: And you can call me un-cool_

_But it's a simple fact_

_I got your back_

_Annabeth: Ya, ya, ya_

_Both: 'Cuz we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_We're one and the same_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_Thalia: I'm kinda like you_

_You're kinda like me_

_Annabeth: We write the same song_

_In a different key_

_Both: It's got a rhythm you_

_And me can get along (Get along)_

_Annabeth: And it may seem cliché_

_For me to wanna say_

_That you're not alone (You go, ya)  
Thalia: And you can call me un-cool_

_But it's a simple fact_

_I still got your back, ya_

_Annabeth: Still got your back_

_Both: 'Cuz we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene_

_We're one and the same_

_Annabeth: 'Cuz we're one and the same_

_Thalia: We're anything but ordinary_

_Annabeth: One and the same_

_Thalia: We're something more than momentary_

_Annabeth: 'Cuz we're one_

'_Cuz we're one_

_Thalia: Think we're almost legendary_

_Annabeth: We're anything but ordinary_

_Both: You and me the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_Thalia: Oh, you and me the perfect team_

_Shaking up the seen_

_Both: We're one and the same_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_Hey, hey, hey_

They finished and Luke and I clapped. Then we noticed we were the only ones clapping and stopped, blushing. "Okay, why don't you go now, Luke and Nico," Annabeth told them slyly.

Nico swore under his breath but Bianca elbowed him. Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Okay."

_Luke:_

_I see your dirty face  
High behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
Justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie  
And you take your time  
And you do your crime  
Well you made your bed  
I'm in mine_

(Chorus) both:  
Because when I arrive  
I, I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

_Luke:  
Now the son's disgraced  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger  
To the world  
To the world  
To the world  
And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine_

(Chorus...)

Nico:  
Yeah!  
Wayne's world  
Planet Rock  
Panties drop  
And the tops  
And she gonna rock 'til the camera stop  
And I sing about angels like angelock  
And pain my life  
And say Ima die  
And am and I  
And turn around me  
Nashamua  
I'm in here like bitch what's up  
Mechanic, me, I can fix you up  
I can **** you up  
I can **** you down  
Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town  
When my jewelry is louder than an engine sound  
Big ass rocks like on the ground

_Dirty like socks that's on the ground_

_We say_

_(Chorus)  
(x2)  
both: Just Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

Nico:  
I'm back like I forgot something  
I'm something  
Pruning Rock rubbin' rap runnin'  
Miles like just trying to get a flash dummy  
Like Wayne the personal trainer  
My aim is perfect I'll bang ya  
Period, Like the remainder

Luke:  
I wish I could be  
As cool as you  
And I wish I could say  
The things you do  
But I can't and I won't live a lie  
No not this time

They jumped off-stage and we clapped. "Okay," Luke giggled. O-Kay… "Bianca and Clarisse, you're up." Oh. So that's why Luke giggled. This was gonna be hilarious.

"Not a chance," Bianca said as she scooted away from Clarisse. Damn it…

**(There you go! We're back to karaoke! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I am looking for a Beta Reader that is actually experienced and meets the qualifications. Review! No flames please XD)**


	13. Aphrodite is Slow

**Okay, I know you're all probably ticked at me. It's been an extremely long time since I last updated. I won't give you excuses. Also, I understand some of the song choices weren't the best, but that's because I let my little cousin pick a few of them. She's only six, so…ya. Anyways, it's almost midnight where I live and I have school tomorrow, so if I get detention for falling asleep in history tomorrow, I did it for you guys :D. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13-Aphrodite is Slow...

* * *

Man that would've been hilarious! Oh well. I guess it's time for boy/girl duets.

Aphrodite grinned. "Time for boy groups and girl groups." Or not. "Since the boys went first for duets, girls will go first this time." Annabeth rolled her eyes and Thalia snapped her fingers in a mocking way.

"Really Aphrodite? Really?" Annabeth started playing with the goddess's head.

"Huh?" Was her reply.

"What?" Annabeth was grinning now.

"Uh…" Wow, and she's not even a blond!** (A/N no offense to blondes. I'm blonde(ish) too!)**

"Never mind." Really Annabeth? Wow. Although, Aphrodite's expression was priceless.

The girls hopped on stage after deciding that they weren't getting out of this so not to bother trying.

Apollo hit play.

_Annabeth: I don't watch soap operas, maybe I should  
I need to know if being the bad guy is any good  
Would you forgive me now?_

_Thalia: So many things I used to think about,  
I never dare act out  
I didn't want to risk the chance of someone finding out_

_All: Now I'm going to hell, so I may as well, make it worth my while  
Now I'm going to hell, so I may as well, make it worth my while_

_Clarisse: The first time that it happened, well you knew that it was wrong  
The only thing I'll never regret is why it took so long_

_All: Now I'm going to hell, so I may as well, make it worth my while  
Now I'm going to hell, so I may as well, make it worth my while  
Would you forgive me now?_

_Bianca: I don't watch soap operas, maybe I should  
I don't watch what I say, I'm through with being good  
So many things I used to think about, I never dare act out  
Annabeth: Now it's not worth asking you if you'd forgive me now  
I don't believe in heaven, I don't believe in hell  
But maybe that's the problem, or maybe it's just as well_

_(Oo-ooooh)_

_All: I'm going to hell, so I may as well make it worth my while  
I'm going to hell, so I may as well enjoy myself and go down with a smile  
Would you forgive me now?  
Would you forgive me now?  
Would you forgive me now?_

"What? But, that was so short! It wasn't even written as a group song! One person sings it!" Nico complained. I didn't even wanna know how he knew that.

"So?" Annabeth glared and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Forget it. Come on, guys," I said as I gestured to the guys, rolling my eyes.

_Percy: Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do _**(A/N Stalker!)**_  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
Luke: 'Cause I know you really want me**(**_**A/N conceited much?)**_  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you trying to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

_(Hey Juliet)  
Both: I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

_Nico: Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying  
Grover: Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Nico: Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance,_

_Percy: Gimme one more chance_

_Luke: 'Cause I know you really want me_**(A/N again, whatever helps your ego)**  
_I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_**(A/N dude, seriously!)  
**  
_Hey Juliet  
all: I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

_Grover: I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
Percy: You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet  
all: I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet  
All: I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

The girls' mouths were hanging open. I guess we must have done well. I did, however, notice how Luke and Thalia were staring at each other through the whole song. Sorta like Annabeth and I were just now and when we sang solo. Interesting…

Anyway, it was time for boy/girl duets. I was so nervous.

"Boy/girl duet time!" Aphrodite sounded almost giddy. Annabeth shifted her eyes back and forth.

Shooting a quick glance at me, she replied, "Fine. But Percy and I get to go last."

Thalia looked honestly confused. "Why?" Annabeth looked lost so I decided this would be a good time to butt in.

"My house, my rules. We haven't been given a single break this party, especially during the games. We go last." I was proud of myself. I sounded so, how do I put it, demanding? No. In charge? Sorta. Oh! Leaderish? Boo-yah**! (A/N I seriously had trouble thinking of a word to put there. Sad, right? ****)**

Aphrodite looked ticked. "Fine," she growled, "my plan works either way." O-Kay then… moving on!

Anyways…Aphrodite got to pick the order we would sing in—except for me and Annabeth of course. Thalia and Luke would be first. Then Grover and Clarisse (giggle), followed by Nico and Bianca. Obviously, Annabeth and I would be last.  
Everyone grinned at Luke and Thalia and they started blushing. It was very suspicious. They sighed, knowing they weren't getting out of this, and hopped up on stage. Guess what Apollo pressed for what seemed like the millionth time. Cue jeopardy music. If you guessed pause, you were wrong! If you guessed stop, you were wrong! If you guessed tacos, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON?! If you guessed play, DING we have a winner!

**(A/N For the record, I don't like this song, at all.) **

_Thalia: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Thalia: If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh  
Luke: I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_Thalia: But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_[Chorus]  
Both: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, no air  
No air, no air  
No air, no air  
No air, no air_

_Luke: I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_Thalia: But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_Thalia: But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_[Chorus]  
Both: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air_

_[Chorus]  
Both: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_[Chorus]  
Both: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

They finished and everyone cheered. They didn't notice though. They were busy staring into each other's eyes. Wow. I hopped on the stage and slapped Luke upside the head and Annabeth did the same to Thals. They immediately turned away from each other and blushed. I mentally sighed. They're almost as bad as Annabeth and I were. Almost.

Everyone turned to look at Grover and Clarisse. This would be interesting.

Grover huffed. "Do we have to?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nope."

He and Clarisse grinned. "Seriously?"

Annnabeth and I looked at each other. Are they fricken serious? "OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO!"

There grins were quickly turned upside down. "But you just said—"

"Sarcasm Grover, sarcasm!" When will he ever learn? Oh yeah. Never!

"Let's just get this over with," he mumbled to Clarisse, who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time. She nodded and they hopped on stage. Apollo started the music.

_**Grover**  
I'm outta time and all I got is _**_4 minutes_**_ (8x)  
Come on yeah  
Break down come on_

**_Clarisse_**_  
Come on boy  
I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll_

**_Grover_**_  
Well don't waste time  
Give me a sign  
Tell me how you wanna roll_

**_Clarisse_**_  
I want somebody to speed it up for me  
Then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both_

**_Grover_**_  
Well, I can handle that  
You just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go  
(Are you ready to go)_

**_Both_**_  
If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and imma give you what you want_

**_Both_**_  
Time is waiting  
We only got _**_4 minutes_**_ to save the world  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy  
Grab a girl  
Time is waiting  
We only got _**_4 minutes_**_ to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got _**_4 minutes_**_, 4 minutes_

**_Both_**_  
Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pry, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pry, hey  
Madonna, uh_

_You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

**_Clarisse_**_  
Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah_

**_Grover_**_  
And you know I can tell that you like it  
And that it's good, by the way that you move, ooh, hey_

**_Clarisse_**_  
The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah_

**_Grover_**_  
But if I die tonight  
At least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me, how bout you?_

**_Both_**_  
If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and imma give you what you want_

**_Both_**_  
Time is waiting  
We only got _**_4 minutes_**_ to save the world  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy  
Grab a girl  
Time is waiting  
We only got _**_4 minutes_**_ to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes_

**_Both_**_  
Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pry, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pry, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

**_Grover_**_  
Breakdown  
Yeah  
(tick tock tick tock tick tock)  
Yeah, uh huh  
(tick tock tick tock tick tock)  
I only got _**_4 minutes_**_ to save the world_

That. Was. Effing. HILARIOUS! It was one of the funniest things I've ever seen. Seriously, they were standing as far away from each other as was possible and looked like they would puke at any time. Haha.  
"Well," Bianca stated, "I guess it's Nico and me's turn."  
Nico groaned. "Thanks, sis. I was hoping you would say that." The amount of eyes being rolled today just went off the charts. Way to break the record for us, Nico.  
Bianca slapped him in the back of the head. He rubbed his hand where she had hit him. "Ow." She sighed and pulled Nico onto the stage, cueing Apollo to start the music. He did.  
And the wrong music started playing.  
"What the hell is this, Nico?!" Bianca screamed.  
"It's called In the End by Linkin' Park. I can't stand that shitty "Camp Rock" crap. Here's your part." He handed her a piece of paper.  
She sighed again. "Fine, Apollo, restart it please." He did.

(Bianca-_( ) _or **bold** Nico-_**( )**_or _italicized _both-_**bold and italicized**_)

**It starts with **

_(One)_ _One thing, I don't know why  
__It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
__Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
__To explain in due time, all, I, know, (all I know)_

_That time is a valuable thing,  
__Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings,  
__Watch it count down to the end of the day  
__The clock ticks like the way it's so, unreal, (it's so unreal)_

_You didn't look out belo  
__Watch the time go right out the window  
__Tryin to hold on, to didn't even know  
__I wasted it all just to watch you go (watch you go)_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried,  
__It all fell apart,  
__What it meant to me will eventually be a memory  
__Of a time when _

_**(I tried, so, hard) **_**I tried so hard,  
****And got so far, but in the end,  
****It doesn't even matter,  
****I had to fall, to lose it all,  
****But in the end, it doesn't even matter**

_One thing, I don't know why,  
__It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
__Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
__To remind myself how I tried, so hard, (tried so hard)_

_Despite of the way you were mocking me  
__Acting like I was part of your propert-t-ty  
__Remembering all the times you fought with me-e-e  
__I'm surprised it got, so, far (got so far)_

_Things aren't the way they were before,  
__You wouldn't even recognize me anymore,  
__Not that you knew me back then  
__But it all comes back to me in, the, end (in the end)  
__  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried,  
__It all fell apart, what it meant to me  
__Will eventually be a memory of a time when_

_**(I tried, so, hard) **_**I tried so hard,  
****And got so far, but in the end,  
****It doesn't even matter,  
****I had to fall, to lose it all,  
****But in the end, it doesn't even matter**

**I've put my trust, in you,  
****Pushed as far as I could go,  
****For all this, there's only one thing  
****You should know,**

**I've put my trust, in you,  
****Pushed as far as I could go,  
****For all this, there's only one thing  
****You should know,**

_**I tried so hard,  
**__**And got so far, but in the end,  
**__**It doesn't even matter,  
**__**I had to fall, to lose it all,  
**__**But in the end, it doesn't even matter**_

So _that's_ the kind of stuff Nico listens to. I definitely approve. Then I back-tracked. If Luke and Thalia, Grover and Clarisse, and Nico and Bianca had already sung, it was me and Annabeth's turn…*gulp*.

**

* * *

**

**Well, there you have it. I'm gonna let my friend Scott write the next chappy seeing as I'm becoming sleep deprived for this story. So, if the next chapter somehow is even worse than this one, that's why. Oh, and I know that song by The Long Blondes wasn't origionally a group song, but it is now! Until my next update,**

**~Abby (percabethatw)**


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry guys, A/N!

I just posted the first chappy of my new story, The Never-ending Labyrinth. Check it out!

Also, I need some ideas, or I won't be ale to update this story. Feel like helping out?

~percabethatw


End file.
